Caballero De Ilusiones Marchitas
by Liebheart
Summary: El control, lo llevaba grabado en la piel, con letras muy claritas para que al leerlas no se sintiera tan profanado y entonces las voces de su cabeza se multipliquen, sometiéndolo a la escucha eterna, la risa cantarina –perfume de mujer- y el "crack-crack"-sus dedos- se repetían con necesidad y la voz de un tal Ken susurrando que pronto vendría.


**CABALLERO DE ILUSIONES MARCHITAS**

Tokyo Ghoul / One-shot

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo de **Sui Ishida**.

* * *

.

.

Su reflejo ante el espejo le había –siempre- valido poco, pero ahora notaba como las raíces negras –como petróleo solido- continuaban con su aparente crecimiento, más poco y nada extrañado se miró –su propia expresión- la cual no comunicaba nada. Porque en ese momento, en el que se permitía estar a solas –sin nadie a su alrededor, juzgándolo- podía permitirse ser como realmente lo sentía. Libertad condicionada por su sentido de la felicidad. Un sinsentido como su rostro, el cual se arrugaba en notable frustración y unas pequeñas venitas se exhibieran sobre su frente. Su reflexión no le gustaba nada – en absoluto-

Se odiaba –por mucho que se esforzara- no podía cambiar ese sentimiento. Aunque no recordara porqué se aborrecía tanto- algo de difícil explicación- sería tal vez la farsa en la cual se obligaba a vivir día a día, en la que sonreía como un muñeco autómata, se cargaba de tareas por demás –en exceso-y buscaba siempre una excusa para ir por un café-doble- a ese destilado lugar-refugio por demás-.

Se mojó el rostro con abundante agua cristalina, su cabello bicolor se acopló a la humedad percibida, otra vez ese dolor en su cabeza, ¿realmente no quería saber que había pasado con él?, Su pasado, su antigua vida, ¿tan mala había sido? Irremediablemente se sintió cobarde y cansado. La vida no había sido justa con el –o demasiado- y eso lograba que extrañas idean se formaran en su –pacifica- destructiva mente. Negó con la cabeza, queriendo de alguna forma alejar esos pensamientos –negros o amarillos- no podía darse el lujo de decaer, no en un momento como ese ¿en qué pensaba?, ¿llorar? , sí él era feliz –como un adicto en su sobre dosis- muy feliz.

Inevitablemente suspiró. Los sentimientos ya se alejarían, con el cauce de su vida –amarga y muy dichosa- y miró su reflejo nuevamente ¿qué veía allí? – un cuerpo roto a medio reconstruir con las cicatrices negras- forzó su sonrisa –descafeinada, congelada - y se sintió más vacío que nunca antes. Arlequín agraciado, maestro del disfraz, secuas de lo pagano.

Su conciencia temblaba, la punzada se instalaba con vehemencia, plantando una bandera de reconquista liberadora y en el centro de la luna –satélite mental – un niño perdido, casi y sospecha que esas ideas provenían, seguramente, de un cuento tal como el de un pequeño príncipe solo y solitario, buscando "algo" a lo cual aferrarse. Un susurro incorrecto.—" _Keneki"_ — le había solido murmurar muy despacio –o todo su contrario-; —" _Kaneki Ken"_ — , le obligaba a repetir como si fuera una plegaría sarcástica.—" _Volveré, volveré y tú desaparecerás"_ _— ._ Sus labios se movían sin ser realmente capaz de tomar el control de su sistema motriz. Sus pupilas distorsionadas como hielo derretido se fundían para renacer en un filtro cristalino –dolía- como vidrio astillado incrustándose en su etérea piel castigada, como un material radioactivo desintegrando cada partícula sobre regenerada _._ _—" ¿Me dejaras volver?"_ — , el interrogante retumbó sin recibir respuesta alguna, el ambiente se había tornado denso, espeso como la sangre que consumía a diario para no abandonar la mentira.

En un mundo de cartón, decorado con piedras de color –falacia- podía correr en libertad sin tener que justificar su existencia. En el basto recuerdo de la felicidad habitaba la esperanza del _"no todo está perdido"_ , aun cuando su ojo izquierdo le pidiera que iniciara la matanza, contra su voluntad – o no- mantendría su fortaleza izada como la bandera ondeante de la organización benévola –maldita- que le comandaba hacia guerras con interminables días de devastación y todo en el nombre de la humanidad.

La ironía lo había golpeado y de una manera muy cruel, casi y arrancándole los dedos uno a uno y obligándole a contar hasta caer en la demencia subcutánea ¿Podía llevar en alto el estandarte del ser humano, el abanderado de la humanidad o simplemente era el líder del escuadrón de las ratas quirúrgicas?, ¿tenía derecho de reprochar ante una vida heroica? Cautivado por su fragilidad se motivó al ver que la gema roja había aprendido a ser obediente -fidelidad al padre-, como todo en sí mismo ¿siempre había sido así? El control, lo llevaba grabado en la piel, con letras muy claritas para que al leerlas no se sintiera tan profanado y entonces las voces de su cabeza se multipliquen, sometiéndolo a la escucha eterna, la risa cantarina –perfume de mujer- y el _"crack-crack"-_ sus dedos- se repetían con necesidad y la voz de un tal _Ken_ susurrando que pronto vendría.

Claramente estaba enloqueciendo y lejos de temer, lograba mantenerse erguido – intentaba- no caer en la trampa como un conejo herido-uno azul-. Porque una criatura tan indefensa-orgullosa- haría todo por defenderse del exterior así fuera pequeño y no contara con la fuerza necesaria, como si otro conejo-negro- rabioso le hubiera arrancado una oreja sin piedad, rompiendo todo lema de protección con su propia manada. Porque el hambre asechaba y nunca se acababa, hasta arrastrarte como un gusano de mil menos siete pies y rezar al pie de un cuerpo cediendo la luz proveniente de la espina dorsal o muy cerca, la cual le serviría de tributo dentro de un portafolio a juego.

Pero como defensor de su reino de papel debía ser el caballero implacable, uno de piel muy fría –por la nieve- y orbes distintos –no coinciden- mientras rompe cada respiración del demonio hermano y le tiende medio trofeo a la reina herida. Sus miradas se atoran –milisegundos- el reloj avanzaba y el encantamiento apenas comenzaba, _sí no hay a quien exterminar, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado._

Alejarse y correr-por dentro- por un túnel de humo en el que una momia blanca amante de la pluma y el papel y un geniecillo que no quiere mostrar sus dientes le espera, con afamada seducción.

Y el sueño caduca y su mente vuelve al punto cero, nivelándose con el grifo plateado, el cual se encargó de inundar la habitación embaldosada con una trama particular, rombos negros y blancos, no lo había notado y ahora se sentía un santo sacrificado, supurando amor por las entrañas, pudriendo estigmas reabiertos y repitiendo siempre : _Yo soy Sasaki Haise_.

No hay mucho que creer ni que pensar, se estaba desequilibrando-sanando- y pronto hablaría de ello con sus amigos imaginarios, sí esos que le susurraban al oído cosas y que él había sabido disimular. Porque cuando dio el sí, había sido por cierta –pura- lastima hacia sí mismo. Patético, asqueado, repulsivo, ¿qué era él exactamente? De todos modos, él así lo había querido ¿no?, vivir feliz, en un lugar cálido y armonioso. Y sí es así qué le ínsita – en este preciso momento- a llorar como un condenado a muerte mientras la voz interna fluye por su garganta acoplándose a la suya –siempre le perteneció- ¿Por qué motivo, se mira al espejo y no puede hacer más que golpearlo con fuerza hasta ver el ultimo fragmento desaparecer? Y sí, en ese instante en el que el fantasma sonrió siniestro, olvidó –dejo ir- inspiró y saboreó su propio ser. No obstante, no sería tan obvio ¿verdad?, claro que no. Él era consciente de que si sus camaradas lo supieran le encerrarían -castigo- en una jaula plateada-envenenada- sin alimento alguno -no para él- como en la que habita -días, leguas- un pajarillo que se empeña en llamarlo _hermano_.

Es por ello que el día de hoy sonríe, como un bastardo de doble cara, como un comodín en una elegante baraja, simulando ser uno e íntegro, cuando es más heterogéneo que su mismo cabello.

Decide continuar fingiendo aunque sabiendo la verdad –hipócrita- porque un caballero nunca deja de esgrimir su espada, ni aún vencido _. ¿No es así Kaneki Ken?._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _:'D_**

 _Lo amo mucho ;;;; ¿Por qué debe sufrir tanto? ***llora gaymente*** _

_Bueno este es un intento de escrito cul(? que trata de explicar un poco la confusión en la mente de **Haisneki** y well una gama de emosiones bicromáticas surgieron (?_

 _¿Tomatazos, Revs?_

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
